vcandrewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Dollanganger
Christopher Dollanganger-Sheffield is the first child and oldest son of Christopher and Corrine Dollanganger. He is the older brother of Cathy and twins Carrie and Cory. His birth name is Christopher Garland Dollanganger Jr., but it turns out that Dollanganger is fake surname his parents made up and his true last name is Foxworth. He is overly intelligent and self-professed philosopher. He loves reading scientific books and looking to try things to experiment with. Cathy teases him by calling him a "nerd" but one of the many things she loves most about him is his intelligence. Ever since his earliest childhood, he has dreamed of becoming a doctor because his father was never able to be one. Chris loves his family dearly, and his very loyal to his beautiful mother. Flowers in the Attic When Chris Avait ans de Quatorze, Fils père est mort accident de voiture Dans Un fils sur 36e anniversaire. Chris Et Ses Frères et Soeurs Etaient Prises par their mere pour vivre au manoir de famille de Leur mère, Foxworth Hall. Leur grand-mère, Olivia, une rencontre Dans les Petite pièce juin Reliée au grenier Parce Qu'elle ne Veut pas Leur grand-père, Malcolm, à savoir Qu'ils existant. ILS are physiquement et émotionnellement par abus Leur grand-mère, les parents, de Leurs Que de Qui, ÉTAIENT demi-oncle et la nièce; par conséquente, ILS SONT Les Produits de l'inceste. Chris et Cathy Ce policier Qu'ils PEUVENT Verser PASSANT Le Temps et le confort de Leur Jeunes frères et sœurs Que Leur mère Lentement Cesse de visiter Avec Eux. Chris Refuser D'ABORD de Croire Que Leur mère les a Abandonnés, Mais son absence lui dit le Contraire. With no else around, Chris and Cathy take the roles of mother and father for the twins. As they begin to mature and enter puberty, Chris and Cathy develop incestuous feelings for each other, which makes them feel ashamed, but are unable to resist due to their confinement. Après trois ans d'emprisonnement, évasion ILS tracent de juin; Qu'ils fassent juin copie en bois de la clé principale et voler de l'argent et des bijoux de la chambre de Leur mère. Peu de Temps après, Quand il découvre Que Cathy embrassa Leur nouveau beau-père, Chris la frappe DANS UN éccès de jalousie. Il a ensuite excusé et, et elle lui a pardonné. Chris avoué fils amour à Cathy et dit Qu'il ne Sérums jamais en aimer Une Autre femme, Mais Elle versez Le Reste de Sa vie After Cory's death and the discovery that their mother has been poisoning them with arsenic on powdered doughnuts, the three surviving siblings escape to Sarasota, Florida. Petals on the Wind They arrive in South Carolina where they meet Dr. Paul Sheffield, who tends to them. After telling him their story, he takes custody of them and provides them with all necessities. He sends Chris to college and medical school, Cathy to ballet school, and Carrie to a private school. Chris repeatedly tells Cathy that he truly loves her and wants to be with her, but she rejects him out of fear of becoming a sinner. She begins an affair with Paul, which upsets Chris. He is especially angry when she marries Julian, who forbids the siblings from seeing each other. Cathy has to sneak away to see Chris graduate from medical school. After Julian's suicide, Chris offers to be the father of Cathy's child, Jory, but she refuses. When he becomes aware of her plot to destroy their mother's life by seducing their stepfather, Bart Winslow, Chris tells her that if she doesn't give up, he will have nothing to do with her anymore, but Cathy doesn't care. He comes to fetch Cathy from Foxworth Hall after hearing that Paul had suffered a heart attack. Foxworth Hall is burned down by Corrine, killing Bart and Olivia. Chris has Corrine put into a mental hospital and takes Cathy back to Paul. Cathy has a second son, Bart Jr. After Paul's death, Cathy realizes that she indeed loves Chris and wants to be with him. Chris, who has always loved Cathy despite everything, decides that they should move to California to start a new life with the children. They take the name Sheffield to hide their past history and begin living together as husband and wife. If There Be Thorns Chris becomes Jory and Bart's stepfather, and they call him their father (they were initially unaware that he is actually their uncle). Chris becomes a well-liked and professional doctor. Cathy wants to adopt a child that can be hers and Chris', but he refuses to bring another child into the house. Cathy secretly adopts Cindy after she is orphaned, and although Chris is angry, he comes to accept the little girl. As Bart's behavior becomes increasingly violent, Chris and Jory come to believe that the woman living next door to them is responsible so they confront her. Chris discovers that the old woman is his mother, who pleads with him to love and forgive her. Chris rejects her and warns her to stay away from him, Cathy, and the children, especially Bart. The boys eventually learn the truth that their parents are siblings, and Chris tries to help Jory understand it. After Cathy is confined with Corrine in the basement by John Amos, Chris is knocked out by the man. He later tries to save his mother from being burned, but finds that her heart gave out. At her funeral, Chris and Cathy express forgiveness toward their mother. Seeds of Yesterday Years later, Chris and Cathy return to Foxworth Hall to stay with Bart, who has rebuilt it. Bart, who has grown money-hungry and obsessive, is bitter towards Chris who is the guardian of his inheritance until his 25th birthday. Bart is also disgusted and angry towards Chris for his incestuous relationship with Cathy. Chris does what he can to improve his relationship with Bart, but no avail. Chris still has a good relationship with Jory and Cindy who think of him as their father. Chris also becomes a grandfather when Jory and his (ex) wife have twins, Darren and Deidre. After a couple of years, Chris and Cathy decide to take Jory, Cindy, and the twins from Foxworth Hall and leave Bart. Chris wanted to kill Bart. Before they can leave, Chris is killed in a car accident- mirroring their father's death. His death leaves everyone devastated. No one is more heartbroken than Cathy, who loses the will to live and dies in her sleep in the attic a year later. Category:Chris Dollangagner